staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lipca 2019
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 8 (Weird Wonders of the World, s. 01 ep. 8); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 207 (seria 2. odc. 93) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 517 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Brazylia - Polska ( studio ) 08:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Brazylia - Polska 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 126 (seria X odc. 5) - Słowo faceta - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 To się opłaca; magazyn 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Nasz dziwaczny świat odc. 9 (Weird Wonders of the World s. 02, ep. 1); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 518 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Leśniczówka - odc. 136 - (N) 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 208 (seria 2. odc. 94) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3923; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 1/108; teleturniej 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 2/108; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 232 (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - 15:10 do Skarżyska - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 22:25 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie /4/ 22:50 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /119/; magazyn 23:30 Ocaleni; reality show 00:35 Kłamstwa mojej matki (Mother of All Lies) 87'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2015) 02:15 Okupowani - odc. 1 Kwiecień (odc. 1 April) 45'; serial kraj prod.Szwecja, Norwegia (2015) 03:15 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 04:05 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /119/; magazyn 04:40 Notacje - Julian Kulski. Orzeł nad ciszą; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc 430 ed. 6; teleturniej 05:55 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 24 Oskarżony (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Angeklagt); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 06:50 Operacja Zdrowie! - /14/ Podologia; magazyn medyczny 07:20 Familiada s.I - odc. 2214; teleturniej 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (409) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 207 "Metka mnie drapała..." sezon 10 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2051 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 431 ed. 6; teleturniej 13:15 Marzę o Tobie - odc. 13 (Melekerin Aski) kraj prod.Turcja (2018) 14:10 Postaw na milion - odc. 147; teleturniej 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 128 Obce serce, część 2 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Fremdes Herz, Teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc 432 ed. 6; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada s.I - odc. 2215; teleturniej 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 92 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 706 Cień podejrzenia - (N); serial TVP 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 107 "Wyścigi" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Za horyzontem (Far and Away) 134'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Irlandia (1992) 22:35 Randka w ciemno - (N) 89'; komedia 00:20 Miłość po francusku (20 and d'ecart) - (N) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2013) 02:00 O mnie się nie martw - s. X odc. 4/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 02:50 Art Noc - Dyskretny urok trójkąta, czyli namiętne show - Tercet egzotyczny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 51 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 51) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sekrety budapeszteńskich jaskiń (Budapest Inferno: The Secrets of The Molnar Janos Cave) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2017) 10:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (95) Prudnik, Głubczyce Niemodlin; felieton 10:10 Wypad w plener 2019 - odc. 4 Rowerem przez gminę Zielonki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 04.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 18/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:15 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 51 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 51) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda - 04.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Rok w ogrodzie 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 04.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 18/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 01:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 01:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (106) Zgierz; felieton 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Paciorki himalajskiego różańca; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Przeszłość to jak dziś, tylko trochę dalej 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:15 Wypad w plener 2019 - odc. 4 Rowerem przez gminę Zielonki; magazyn 05:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny TVP 3 Szczecin 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 51 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 51) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Kronika 07:42 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Wieprza pieprzem; magazyn 08:08 Krótka historia - (110) Przyczyny klęski wrześniowej; felieton 08:13 ALARM!; magazyn 08:30 Kronika 08:51 Prognoza pogody 08:53 Listy do PRL - u - Pokój dla panny; felieton 09:05 Sekrety budapeszteńskich jaskiń (Budapest Inferno: The Secrets of The Molnar Janos Cave) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2017) 10:10 Wypad w plener; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda-1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 10:45 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 18/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 12:10 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 12:30 Kronika 12:49 Prognoza pogody 12:50 Wokół Nas 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM) 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 Wiatr od morza; magazyn 14:24 Listy do PRL - u - Członek partii ODC. 17; felieton 14:30 Kronika 14:35 Medycyna i Ty 14:48 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - Skarby przyrody Puszczy Sandomierskiej - Stawy i mokradła /3/; cykl reportaży 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 51 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 51) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 16:25 Pogoda-2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 17:30 W sercu miasta - odc. 29 (Bu Sehir Arkandan Gelecek (Heart of the City), bolum 29); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:15 Terytorialsi; cykl reportaży 18:27 Prognoza pogody 18:30 Kronika Główna 18:49 Prognoza pogody 18:51 Wokół Nas 18:55 TELEZAKUPY 19:25 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 20:30 Rok w ogrodzie 21:00 Dla niesłyszących - Kronika Podsumowanie Dnia - (JM) 21:20 Prognoza pogody 21:22 Wokół Nas 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda-3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 Antenowe remanenty 23:20 W TYLE WIZJI 24:00 Czarna Perła - Odc 18/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 01:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 8/19 - Planetaria polskie; film dokumentalny 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 52 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 52) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:35 Jedź bezpiecznie; cykl reportaży 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - odc. 169 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda-3 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 05:30 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny Polsat 4:55 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:40 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 6:00 Nowy dzień - program informacyjny 8:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (3) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (4) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (21) - serial paradokumentalny 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (654) - serial paradokumentalny 11:45 Gliniarze (215) - serial paradokumentalny 12:40 Trudne sprawy (536) - serial paradokumentalny 13:40 Sekrety rodziny (77) - serial paradokumentalny 14:40 Dlaczego ja? (407) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Gliniarze (254) - serial paradokumentalny 17:40 Sekrety rodziny (78) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (491) - serial komediowy 20:05 Poznaj naszą rodzinkę - komedia, USA 2010 22:10 Step Up 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2008 0:15 Chirurdzy (171) - serial obyczajowy 1:10 Chirurdzy (172) - serial obyczajowy 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:40 Mango - telezakupy 6:55 Szkoła (430) - serial paradokumentalny 7:50 Doradca smaku: Polędwica w sosie sojowym (29) - magazyn kulinarny 8:00 19+ (329) - serial paradokumentalny 8:30 19+ (330) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Nowy Dwór Gdański, karczma Sielska Zagroda (4) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Noc w Paryżu (1119) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dziewucha (1120) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:30 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (22/60) - serial paradokumentalny 12:30 Ukryta prawda (687) - serial paradokumentalny 13:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Sąsiadka (1123) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Na skwerku (1124) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Poznań, restauracja Bazylia i Oregano (14) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Szkoła (431) - serial paradokumentalny 17:00 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (23/60) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Ukryta prawda (688) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:45 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Doradca smaku: Pilaw z kurczaka (28) - magazyn kulinarny 20:15 Na Wspólnej (2904) - serial obyczajowy 20:55 Milionerzy (171) - teleturniej 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje: Czerwionka-Leszczyny, Helios (8) - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Gruby i chudszy - komedia, USA 1996 0:25 Top Model (4) - reality show 1:30 Efekt Domina (7) - serial dokumentalny 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 6:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (20) - serial przygodowy 7:05 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (43) - serial animowany 7:35 Dragon Ball Super (65) - serial anime 8:00 Nasz nowy dom (60) - reality show 9:00 Septagon (9) - serial kryminalny 10:00 Anatomia głupoty (8) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Anatomia głupoty (9) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Sekrety sąsiadów (49) - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Sekrety sąsiadów (50) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 9. miesiąc (11) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Detektywi w akcji (69) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (517) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (9) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Joker (36) - teleturniej 18:00 Septagon (10) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci (518) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (280) - serial kryminalny 21:00 Zaginiony batalion - film wojenny, Luksemburg/USA 2001 22:55 Tuż przed tragedią 5: Alpejskie tsunami (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:55 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa Boeinga (3) - serial dokumentalny 1:00 Transakcje za milion dolarów - Los Angeles (5) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 3:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 4:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy TV Puls 5:50 Zbuntowany anioł (256) - telenowela 6:45 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (31) - reality show 7:15 Lekarze na start (24/52) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (134) - serial obyczajowy 9:00 Rodzinny interes: Macocha (34) - serial obyczajowy 10:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (99) - serial fantasy 11:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 5 (100) - serial fantasy 12:00 Na wariackich papierach: Marzenie senne zawsze dzwoni dwa razy (9) - serial sensacyjny 13:00 Na wariackich papierach: Uroczy David (10) - serial sensacyjny 14:00 Łowcy skarbów (9) - serial przygodowy 15:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (112) - serial obyczajowy 16:00 Rodzinny interes: Macocha (34) - serial obyczajowy 17:00 Rodzinny interes: Za długi (35) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (134) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (135) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Alibi.com - komedia, Francja 2017 21:50 Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 0:05 Polowanie na drużbów - komedia, USA 2015 2:05 Zobacz to!: Górka Dolna: Kąpielisko (5) - serial obyczajowy 3:00 Rodzinny interes: Macocha (34) - serial obyczajowy 3:55 Taki jest świat 4 (26) - program informacyjny 4:50 Słodka miłość (80) - telenowela TVN 7 5:10 Szkoła (16) - serial paradokumentalny 6:10 Ukryta prawda (621) - serial paradokumentalny 7:10 Sąd rodzinny (107) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:10 Szpital (305) - serial paradokumentalny 9:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (144) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:10 Mango - telezakupy 11:50 19+ (155/165) - serial paradokumentalny 12:20 Kryminalni 2: Pułapka (9/13) - serial kryminalny 13:25 Ukryta prawda (369) - serial paradokumentalny 14:25 Sąd rodzinny (108) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (145) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:20 Szpital (306) - serial paradokumentalny 17:20 Milionerzy (17/113) - teleturniej 17:55 Kryminalni 2: Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej (10/13) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Żony Hollywood 3 (4/12) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Przesyłka ekspresowa - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998 21:55 Wada ukryta - film kryminalny, USA 2014 1:00 Zagubieni (14/25) - serial przygodowy 1:55 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1/8) - talk-show 2:30 NOC Magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 5:50 Ale numer! (19) - program rozrywkowy 6:10 Ale numer! (20) - program rozrywkowy 6:50 Zaczarowany ołówek: Podwodny skarb (15) - serial animowany 7:00 Reksio: Reksio poliglota (1) - serial animowany 7:15 Przygody Bolka i Lolka: Psiaczek (2) - serial animowany 7:25 Przytul mnie: Operacja weekend (3) - serial animowany 7:30 Przytul mnie: Kłopoty z brzuszkiem (4) - serial animowany 7:40 Monchhichi: Na drzewie jest jaszczur (14) - serial animowany 8:00 Marta mówi 2: Tajny agent - pies (15) - serial animowany 8:35 Tomek i przyjaciele 17: Nowy przyjaciel Łukasza (16) - serial animowany 8:45 Tomek i przyjaciele 17: Zamiana (17) - serial animowany 9:10 Top Wing: Ptasia Akademia: Na ratunek tamie/ Wielki wyścig gokartów (10) - serial animowany 9:35 Psi Patrol 4: Psia Misja: Pieski ratują królewski tron (10) - serial animowany 10:00 Blaze i megamaszyny: Tajemniczy rabuś (12) - serial animowany 10:30 Baranek Shaun: Zepsuty gwizdek (69) - serial animowany 10:35 Baranek Shaun: Pościg (70) - serial animowany 10:50 Grizzly i lemingi: Niedźwiedź jurajski (4) - serial animowany 11:00 Grizzly i lemingi: Fitness ekstremalny (5) - serial animowany 11:05 Grizzly i lemingi: Domowe roboty (6) - serial animowany 11:10 Grizzly i lemingi: Masowa kontrola (7) - serial animowany 11:25 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (39) - serial animowany 11:35 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (40) - serial animowany 11:45 Oggy i karaluchy 5 (41) - serial animowany 12:00 Pixie i Dixie: Wojna robotów (24) - serial animowany 12:05 Pixie i Dixie: Bezrobotny Jinks (25) - serial animowany 12:10 Pixie i Dixie: Bardzo duży pudel (26) - serial animowany 12:40 Yogi - łowca skarbów: Odyseja kosmiczna (13) - serial animowany 13:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów: Buddyjskie zamieszanie (14) - serial animowany 13:35 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Cyfrowy dylemat/ Witaj, robocie/ Odrzutowy plecak (4) - serial animowany 14:10 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego: Ukochana pirania/ Mysz z nawiedzonego domu/ Abrakadury (5) - serial animowany 14:35 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie: Platynowe koło fortuny (2) - serial animowany 15:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie: Byczy pęd (3) - serial animowany 15:35 Krudowie: U zarania dziejów 2: To już koniec (26) - serial animowany 16:10 Krudowie: U zarania dziejów: Babcia się wprowadza (1) - serial animowany 16:35 Fineasz i Ferb 4: Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars, część 1 (31) - serial animowany 17:00 Fineasz i Ferb 4: Fineasz i Ferb: Star Wars, część 2 (32) - serial animowany 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Włochaty problem/Miłość o długiej szyi (28) - serial animowany 18:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zwierzęta domowe/Tyci-tyci (30) - serial animowany 18:35 Psi Patrol 4: Pieski ratują Wielkiego Harry'ego/ Pieski ratują Latającego Kociaka (11) - serial animowany 19:00 Blaze i megamaszyny: Zeg i jajo (13) - serial animowany 19:30 Top Wing: Ptasia Akademia: Bananowi bandyci/ Rakietowa przygoda Shirley (11) - serial animowany 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (125) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Agenci NCIS 9: Igraszki z ogniem (22) - serial sensacyjny 22:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 (32) - serial kryminalny 22:55 Zabójcze umysły 2 (33) - serial kryminalny 23:55 Wikingowie 4 (16) - serial historyczny 0:55 Królowie aukcji 2 (12) - serial dokumentalny 1:35 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw 3 (112) - serial obyczajowy 2:20 Niesamowite!: Dobry uczynek (2) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Niesamowite!: Drugie dno (3) - serial dokumentalny 3:35 Chiny: Historia i współczesność: Chiny: Osobliwości i pasje (8) - serial dokumentalny 4:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku: Biesiada jeździecka: Kabanosy (7) - serial dokumentalny 5:35 Dyżur (7) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 6:00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 7:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (18) - serial przygodowy 8:00 Drużyna A (6) - serial sensacyjny 9:00 Gwiazdy Kabaretu (7) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Galileo (556) - program popularnonaukowy 11:00 Pękniesz ze śmiechu (6) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Miodowe lata: Walka płci (78) - serial komediowy 12:55 Miodowe lata: Dzikość serca (31) - serial komediowy 13:40 Sekrety sąsiadów (68) - serial obyczajowy 14:15 MacGyver (109) - serial sensacyjny 15:15 Diagnoza: Morderstwo (42) - serial kryminalny 16:15 Detektyw Monk (14) - serial kryminalny 17:15 Medicopter 117 (17) - serial przygodowy 18:15 Miodowe lata: Decydujący głos (27) - serial komediowy 19:00 Miodowe lata: Język ciała (72) - serial komediowy 20:00 Galileo (557) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 CSI: Cyber (17) - serial kryminalny 21:55 CSI: Cyber (18) - serial kryminalny 22:55 Gniew Caina - film sensacyjny, USA 2010 0:35 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1:35 Krzysztof Rutkowski, słucham? - film dokumentalny, Polska 2012 2:40 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 3:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 4:40 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 5:45 Telezakupy TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy Super Polsat 6:00 Flesz Integracja (16) - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 6:05 Pierwsza klasa - short (8) - serial paradokumentalny 6:25 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Na ratunek 112 (163) - serial paradokumentalny 7:30 Na ratunek 112 (168) - serial paradokumentalny 8:00 Pierwsza klasa (22) - serial paradokumentalny 8:30 Pierwsza klasa (23) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Nasz nowy dom (44) - reality show 10:00 Niania 3: Gdzie jest Edyta? (31) - serial komediowy 10:30 Niania 3: Strajk (32) - serial komediowy 11:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 2 (19) - serial obyczajowy 12:00 Przyjaciółki (131) - serial obyczajowy 13:00 Małe wielkie marzenia (6) - magazyn 14:00 Top Chef (4) - reality show 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (19) - reality show 17:00 Top Chef Junior (3) - reality show 18:00 To nie koniec świata! (13) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Chirurdzy (142) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (197) - serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Cyber (14) - serial kryminalny 21:55 Wrobiony - thriller, Belgia/Kanada/Wielka Brytania/USA 2012 0:10 Świat według Kiepskich: Śmierć i Ferdynand (207) - serial komediowy 1:00 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 2 (19) - reality show 2:30 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Gliniarze (92) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (797) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (798) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 5:00 Nasz nowy dom (44) - reality show Eska TV 6:00 Słoiki - serial paradokumentalny 7:00 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 7:05 Słoiki - serial paradokumentalny 8:00 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 8:05 Dzień dobry - program muzyczny 9:00 Eska On The Beach - program muzyczny 13:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 14:00 Szybkie strzały - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Co się słucha? - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Hity na czasie - program muzyczny 19:00 Eska On The Beach - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Impreska - program muzyczny 22:55 Eska TV info - program informacyjny 23:00 Impreska - program muzyczny 0:00 Włatcy móch (31): Kosmata demokracja - serial animowany 0:30 Polska noc - program muzyczny 5:15 Migane klipy - program muzyczny 5:45 Polska noc - program muzyczny TTV 5:10 Dzieciaki: Perez, cz. I (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 5:40 SOS. Ekipy w akcji (16/60) - serial paradokumentalny 6:45 Express - program informacyjny 6:59 Pogoda - program informacyjny 7:00 Ukryta prawda (373) - serial paradokumentalny 8:00 Królowe życia 4 (9/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:45 Express - program informacyjny 9:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 9:05 10 zadań specjalnych Michela Morana: Rozgrzewający posiłek, gdy za oknem sroga zima (9/10) - program rozrywkowy 9:35 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 10 (6/15) - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Express - program informacyjny 10:59 Pogoda - program informacyjny 11:00 Kartoteka 4 (9/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (294) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:55 Latynoskie królowe (7/8) - reality show 13:50 Zamiana żon. Ukraina (8/10) - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Dzieciaki: Perez, cz. I (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express - program informacyjny 16:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:01 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (4/30) - serial dokumentalny 16:55 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem 6 (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Express - program informacyjny 18:00 Pogoda - program informacyjny 18:05 DeFacto 5 - flesz (5/15) - program popularnonaukowy 18:15 Usterka 11 (25/31) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Usterka 11 (26/31) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express - program informacyjny 19:59 Pogoda - program informacyjny 20:00 Nauka jazdy 3 (5/13) - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Nauka jazdy 3 (6/13) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Królowe życia 3 (3/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:45 Express - program informacyjny 21:59 Pogoda - program informacyjny 22:00 DeFacto 7 (5/10) - program popularnonaukowy 22:30 Ostre cięcie 9 (2/10) - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Zamiana żon 2 (4/6) - program rozrywkowy 0:15 Bollywood - fabryka marzeń (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2018 1:30 Kossakowski. Być jak... 2: Jerzy Dudek (5/6) - program rozrywkowy 2:10 Niekontrolowana mania ciała: Plastikowy kryzys wieku średniego (5/6) - serial dokumentalny 3:10 Kocham. Enter: W sieci kłamstw (36/44) - serial paradokumentalny 4:05 Mój pierwszy...: Mój pierwszy pojazd (1/10) - magazyn 4:40 Pilna usterka 2 (5/20) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 4:50 Pilna usterka 2 (17/20) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polo TV 6:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 6:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! - program muzyczny 7:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 7:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! - program muzyczny 8:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! - program muzyczny 9:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 9:15 Disco Studio - program muzyczny 11:15 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 12:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 12:05 Disco Mix w Polo TV - program muzyczny 13:00 To hit! - program muzyczny 13:05 Tego słuchacie - program muzyczny 14:30 Norbert na weekend - program muzyczny 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV - program muzyczny 16:30 Dance mix - program muzyczny 17:15 Disco Studio - program muzyczny 19:15 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 20:00 Koncert w Polo TV - koncert 21:20 Imprezuj z nami - program muzyczny 23:00 Video Mix - program muzyczny 23:50 Disco noc w Polo TV! - program muzyczny 1:00 Miłość w rytmie disco (5) - serial obyczajowy 1:40 Miłość w rytmie disco (6) - serial obyczajowy 2:20 Disco noc w Polo TV! - program muzyczny ATM Rozrywka 6:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 7:00 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 7:30 Awantura o kasę (12) - teleturniej 8:25 Awantura o kasę (13) - teleturniej 9:20 Gra w ciemno (278) - teleturniej 10:20 Pierwsza miłość (2848) - serial obyczajowy 11:05 Ewa gotuje (283) - magazyn kulinarny 11:35 Ewa gotuje (284) - magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Polskie dziary (13) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Polskie dziary (1) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Słoiki: Marzenie (16) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Małolaty: Prowincjuszka (49) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Na rybę (25) - magazyn wędkarski 15:30 Na rybę (26) - magazyn wędkarski 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zbigniew Wodecki (493) - serial komediowy 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ukulele (494) - serial komediowy 17:00 Gang Olsena uderza ponownie - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1977 19:10 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Buła się żeni (83) -serial komediowy 19:45 Detektoryści (2) - serial komediowy 20:30 Peep Show (49) - serial komediowy 21:00 Zameldowani (1) - serial komediowy 21:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Stan wyjątkowy (406) - serial komediowy 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Samotność w sieci (407) - serial komediowy 22:30 Gang Olsena idzie na wojnę - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1978 0:40 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 1:10 Zameldowani (1) - serial komediowy 1:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Złoty gol (81) - serial komediowy 2:00 Małolaty: Sexting (47) - serial paradokumentalny 3:00 Pielęgniarki (45) - serial paradokumentalny 4:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny 5:00 Disco Gramy - program muzyczny TV Trwam 6:00 Kielce 1946. Zbrodnia z rosyjskiego scenariusza - film dokumentalny, Polska 2016 7:50 Kolory świętości: Błogosławiony Piotr Jerzy Frassati - serial dokumentalny 7:55 Świat w obrazach - magazyn informacyjny 8:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 8:40 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:45 Przygody Mobilków: Cena wolności - serial animowany 9:00 Na zdrowie: Protokół ERAS - magazyn poradnikowy 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Z Benedyktem XVI rok po roku (8) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone: Antychryst u bram - program publicystyczny 11:25 Śladami historii: Żądania Niemiec wobec Polski (1938-1939) - cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Przyroda i ludzie: Orzeł, żółw - wielka zagadka - magazyn przyrodniczy 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Błogosławiona Juta. Kobieta średniowiecza - film dokumentalny, Polska 2014 13:55 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Nie siedem, lecz siedemdziesiąt siedem - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2012 15:35 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie: Dzielnica Art Deco, Miami, USA - film dokumentalny, Francja 2013 15:45 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" - magazyn informacyjny 15:50 Ma się rozumieć: Czy Bóg jest surowy? - program religijny 16:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Porady medyczne bonifratrów: Pacjent po udarze mózgu w domu - program medyczny 17:00 Modlitwa w Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Kaliszu - transmisja 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Super Księga: Pasterska laska (8) - serial animowany 20:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Śladami historii: Pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow (1939) - cykl dokumentalny 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 22:00 Przyroda i ludzie: Orzeł, żółw - wielka zagadka - magazyn przyrodniczy 22:30 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i świat - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Święty Patryk, apostoł Irlandii - film dokumentalny, Francja 2018 23:50 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie: Miasto Marrakesz, Maroko - film dokumentalny, Francja 2013 0:00 Modlitwa w Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Kaliszu - retransmisja 2:25 Święty na każdy dzień 2:30 Super Księga: Pasterska laska (8) - serial animowany 3:00 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Śladami historii: Pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow (1939) - cykl dokumentalny 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski - transmisja z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia - magazyn informacyjny 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 5:00 Po stronie prawdy Stopklatka TV 6:00 Złotopolscy (242) - telenowela 6:45 Złotopolscy (243) - telenowela 7:10 Plebania (273) - serial obyczajowy 7:40 Plebania (274) - serial obyczajowy 8:10 Przyjaciele z Wonderland (7) - serial obyczajowy 9:05 Przyjaciele z Wonderland (8) - serial obyczajowy 10:05 Pułapki umysłu 2: Gimnastyka mózgu (7) - serial dokumentalny 10:35 Pułapki umysłu 2: Kłamca, kłamca (8) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Życie po zagładzie 2: Fale zniszczenia (7) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Allo, Allo: Von Flockenstuffen w dowództwie (56) - serial komediowy 12:30 Allo, Allo: Wreszcie wolny! (57) - serial komediowy 13:10 Allo, Allo: Ucieczka do Anglii (58) - serial komediowy 13:50 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Tragiczna pomyłka (17) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Katastrofy w przestworzach: Bomba na pokładzie (18) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:00 Niszczycielskie żywioły (4) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Premiera: Nowa Scena Śmiechu (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Komisarz Rex 8: Wiedźmy i inne kobiety (113) - serial kryminalny 19:00 Dziesięć największych katastrof naturalnych (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2013 20:00 Na szlaku - horror, Kanada 2014 21:50 Wymyk - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2011 23:40 Amos i Andrew - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1993 1:40 Bikini blue - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2017 3:15 MiłośćKropka.pl: Neapolitańczyk (3) - serial paradokumentalny 4:25 Niebieski Petar - etiuda filmowa, Słowenia/Chorwacja 2017 5:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu: 4 lipca - program informacyjny 6:05 Redakcja: Uzdrowiciel czy zabójca (3) - serial paradokumentalny 7:00 Wehikuł czasu: 4 lipca - program informacyjny 7:45 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Bornholm (30) - serial dokumentalny 8:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: The Doorsz (1) - serial dokumentalny 8:45 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: The Doorsz (2) - serial dokumentalny 9:15 Polowanie na Hitlera (8) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Gwiazdy lombardu (2) - reality show 10:40 Gwiazdy lombardu (3) - reality show 11:00 Starożytni kosmici: Eksperyment Tesli (14) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Autostrada przez piekło (9) - serial dokumentalny 12:55 Akcja renowacja USA (11) - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Akcja renowacja USA (12) - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Gwiazdy lombardu (4) - reality show 14:05 Gwiazdy lombardu (5) - reality show 14:40 Kryptonim szef (11) - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Poszukiwacze złota: Nadzwyczajne środki (8) - serial dokumentalny 16:35 Autostrada przez piekło (10) - serial dokumentalny 17:35 Fabryka jedzenia: Koreańskie pierożki, pieróg podziemny, paluszki słodko-słone, żelki (15) - serial dokumentalny 17:55 Wojny magazynowe (10) - reality show 18:25 Wojny magazynowe (11) - reality show 18:50 Starożytni kosmici: Kontakty z obcymi (15) - serial dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera: Gwiazdy lombardu (9) - reality show 20:05 Premiera: Gwiazdy lombardu (10) - reality show 20:25 Premiera: Gwiazdy lombardu (11) - reality show 20:55 Wojny magazynowe (12) - reality show 21:15 Wojny magazynowe (13) - reality show 21:50 Poszukiwacze złota: Finisz tuż-tuż (9) - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Okręty podwodne - niewidzialna broń - film dokumentalny, Francja 2016 23:50 OSP. Na ratunek! (8) - serial dokumentalny 0:50 Pod lupą (12) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 1:45 Lista Fokusa: Triki supermarketów (2) - program edukacyjny 2:20 Lista Fokusa: Fakty i mity o adrenalinie (9) - program edukacyjny 3:00 OSP. Na ratunek! (8) - serial dokumentalny 4:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Zimowy spinning (42) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Boczny trok (43) - serial dokumentalny 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Jesienne drapieżniki (44) - serial dokumentalny 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Bałtycki trolling (45) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 54 Lawa jest ciekawa - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:00 Nieziemscy - odc. 8 Alarm - (N); program dla dzieci 05:15 Domisie - Rycerskie Domisie - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:45 Rodzina Treflików - Smog, odc. 35; serial animowany 06:00 Tata Lew - Firma, odc. 13 (Die Firma); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2002) 06:15 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach - Morska przygoda, odc. 13; serial animowany 06:25 Reksio - Reksio i mrówki, odc. 52; serial animowany 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Spóźnione śniadanie, odc. 61; serial animowany 06:50 My Little Pony, seria IV - Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle, odc. 20 (For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Żuczek i grubcie, odc. 63 (Ranger Tom: Beetle & Grubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:45 Marta mówi! - Marta wyprowadza psa, odc. 11 (Martha walks the dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Drużyna Skylara, odc. 90 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Prawo latania, odc. 22 (Flying License); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Super Wings - Zbłąkana paczka, odc. 36 (Square Search) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kret, odc. 83 (Mole); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 09:15 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Bazylmen ratuje świat - (JM); program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Jedna wielka rodzina, odc. 14 (The Make - shift Community); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Nieziemscy - odc. 8 Alarm - (N); program dla dzieci 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... wóz strażacki, odc. 20 (The Day Henry Met... a Fire Engine); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... koparkę, odc. 21 (The Day Henry Met... a Digger); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Pawi pałac, odc. 52 (Peacock Palace); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:05 Wissper - Hipopotamy na zmiany!, odc. 23 (Hipp - no!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:15 Wissper - Zaginiony struś, odc. 24 (Lostrich); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - W puszczy, odc. 13; serial animowany 11:35 Reksio - Reksio kosmonauta, odc. 13; serial animowany 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Wycieczka, odc. 17; serial animowany 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Nutka symuluje, odc. 78 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Strajk w ulu, odc. 101 (A STRIKE IN THE HIVE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:20 Super Wings - Domek dla ptaków, odc. 89 (Barcelona Birdhouse) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Okrzyk zwycięstwa, odc. 47 (Victory cry) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Łóżka, odc. 65 (Postele) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 14:15 To Timmy! - Strażak Timmy, odc. 64 (Fireman Timmy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Studnia życzeń, odc. 24 (The wishing well, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:35 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Księżniczka Peppa, odc. 14 (Princess Peppa); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:45 Tabaluga - Ktoś tu oszukuje, odc. 13 (Someone Is Cheating); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 8 Alarm - (N); program dla dzieci 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Księżniczka Kasia, odc. 26 (Princess Kate); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Leciutko jak piórko, odc. 27 (Lighter Than Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Szpon Talona, odc. 12 (A Claw for Talon); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Smolny Potwór, odc. 31 (The Tar Monster); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Opowieści droidów, odc. 3 (Droid Tales, eps. 3: Mission to Mos Eisley); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Bull terrier, odc. 65 (Luca the Staffie); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Wissper - Strażnik Monty, odc. 25 (Meerkat Patrol); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:55 Wissper - O nie, misiu!, odc. 26 (Oh No Polar Bear!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:00 Wierszyki domowe - Zamek, odc. 2; serial animowany 18:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Skrzydlata Wiedza, odc. 22 (Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Dobrzy, źli i grzybiaki, odc. 65 (The Good, The Bad and The Mushas); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Wszystko na głowie Marty, odc. 13 (Martha in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wielki pokaz dla Pita, odc. 51 (Old Puffer Pete’s Big Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Ślinek w tarapatach, odc. 76 (Once Upon A Slime); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Piknik z trollami, odc. 65 (Tricky Trolls) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Śpij kochanie, śpij, odc. 62 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Cień słońca, odc. 74 (Slunecni Clona) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Gadżet Bum Bum, odc. 13 (Gadget’s Da Bomb); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Młodzi Odkrywcy, odc. 14 (Junior Nektons); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - Opanowanie piłki, odc. 13 (Ball Control); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Nagroda za Daltonów, odc. 13 (For A Fistful Of Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 6/7 Zbiegowie - (N); serial TVP 22:35 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 7/7 Niewypały - (N); serial TVP 23:05 Jak to działa - odc. 167 Pasożyty - (N); magazyn 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:55 Teledyski (muzyka klasyczna) 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Paczków; reportaż 09:00 Vistuliada 3 09:30 Wczasy pracownicze; film dokumentalny 09:50 Jezioro Bodeńskie - (N) 81'; dramat 11:30 Przeprowadzki - odc. 7/10 - Niczyj portret - (N); serial TVP 12:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10 - Steinway ordynata - (N); serial TVP 13:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Jerzy Miziołek 13:55 Taśmy Kultury - Popołudnie fauny; widowisko artystyczne 14:05 Taśmy Kultury - Strzępy pamięci; widowisko artystyczne 14:25 Papierowa torba (Paper Bag); film animowany kraj prod.Rumunia (2015) 14:45 Dwa księżyce - (N) 133'; film obyczajowy 17:15 Cesarskie cięcie - (N) 82'; komedia 18:50 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek - (N); serial komediowy TVP 19:40 Koło pióra 3 - (JM); magazyn 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Teatr Sensacji - Stawka większa niż życie - W pułapce 56' 21:25 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Golem - (N) 89'; film science fiction 23:10 Scena Klasyczna - (51) Lilianna Stawarz i Paweł Łosakiewicz; koncert 23:55 Portrety - Janis (Janis Little Girl Blue); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 01:45 W trzy miesiące dookoła świata - Nasza młodsza siostra (Umimachi Diary) 121'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 03:55 Kino nocne - Nic - (N) 73'; dramat 05:15 Teledyski 05:35 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.07.1989 07:40 Popielec - odc. 2 - Półpanek - (N); serial TVP 08:45 Historia Polski - Jazz na Kalatówkach; film dokumentalny 09:55 Podróżnik - Korcula; cykl reportaży 10:20 Wojna w eterze - odc. 3/30; felieton 10:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 3 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 11:05 Ziemia: świat zwierząt - odc. 2/5 (odc. 2/5); esej dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2013) 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 22; cykl dokumentalny 12:20 Czas honoru - odc. 65 "Dwa dni wolności" - (N) (AD); serial TVP 13:05 Wojna w eterze - odc. 14/30; felieton 13:20 Szlakiem amfor. Historia podboju Galii (The Amphorae road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016); reż.:Nicolas Jouvin 14:25 Historia jedzenia po amerykańsku - Kulinarni rewolucjoniści. Odc. 1/6 (odc. 1/6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 15:25 Wojna generałów - odc. 5/6 Kursk (The Battle of Kursk); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 16:20 Historia Polski - Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 1 - (N); cykl reportaży 16:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Katastrofa Gibraltarska 1943 - Ostatni świadkowie cz. 2 - (N); cykl reportaży 17:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bunt ziemi obiecanej; cykl reportaży 17:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Na ścieżkach polskiego losu 18:00 Koło historii - Biały słoń patrzy w gwiazdy; cykl reportaży 18:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1993 - Wydanie 22; cykl dokumentalny 18:50 Popielec - odc. 3 - Dziczyzna - (N); serial TVP 20:00 Wojna wietnamska - Bratobójstwo. Maj 1970 - marzec 1973 odc. 9/10 (The Vietnam War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 21:10 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - odc. 5/6 Nazistowski dżihad (odc. 5/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 22:05 Spór o historię - Gibraltar wypadek czy zamach?; debata 22:40 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia producenta nabojów i handlarza bronią na Ukrainie; reportaż 23:20 Bomba - cz. 2/2 (2/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 00:35 GoodBye America 49'; film dokumentalny 01:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Zaginione archiwa, cz. 3 - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Decydująca bitwa - (N); cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Na ścieżkach polskiego losu 02:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.07.1989 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek 05:57 Agropogoda - poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Pogoda Info 06:08 Wstaje dzień 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek 06:20 Wstaje dzień 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:35 Pogoda Info 06:38 Wstaje dzień 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek 06:50 Wstaje dzień 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:12 Jedziemy; program publicystyczny 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek 07:55 Agropogoda 08:00 Jedziemy dalej; program publicystyczny 08:15 Serwis Info Poranek 08:18 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:11 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:03 Minęła 9 - podsumowanie; program publicystyczny 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:19 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:42 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:31 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:08 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - (N) 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:15 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:49 W tyle wizji 03:23 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 03:52 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 04:10 Taśmy bezpieki - Wywiad 1945 - 1956 cz. 1 04:40 Taśmy bezpieki - Wywiad 1945 - 1956 cz. 2 05:15 Agrobiznes TVP Sport HD 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:00 Kronika 30 Wyścigu Kolarskiego "Solidarności" i Olimpijczyków 06:15 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F (2): Holandia - Szwecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 08:20 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Brazylia - Polska ( studio) 08:50 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Brazylia - Polska 11:30 Siatkówka plażowa - Plaża Open - Zamość - Finał kobiet 12:35 Wszystkie gole Mistrzostw Świata FIFA 2018 (Wszystkie gole Mistrzostw Świata FIFA 2018); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 14:15 Oko w oko - wywiad z Adamem Waczyńskim 14:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/4F (1) 17:00 Piłka nożna - kobiet MŚ: 1/2F - podsumowanie (kobiet MŚ: 1/2F - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 17:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/4F (2) 19:55 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Elise Mertens 20:20 Koszykówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: 1/4F (3) 22:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Liga Narodów: Brazylia - Polska 01:05 Boks - Gala boksu w Providence cz. 1: Khalid Yafai - Norbelto Jimenez 02:00 Boks - Gala boksu w Providence cz 3: Demetrius Andrade - Maciej Sulęcki 03:00 Esport - (CS: GO) - ESL One Cologne: Faza grupowa; relacja 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Nad Pacyfikiem (8); magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy pięknie podane - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (39) 08:25 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 89 Kraina Wygasłych Wulkanów - (N); magazyn 08:55 Koło fortuny - odc 385 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:40 Kabaret za kulisami - 7 - Parodia; program rozrywkowy 10:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /105/ - "Te opolskie dziołchy" - No To Co 10:50 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 46 Słodki smak historii - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 11:25 Święta wojna - Bercik sam w domu (251); serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr 12:10 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 1 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 2 14:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (40) 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (1); program rozrywkowy 16:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (2); program rozrywkowy 17:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie - Park Rozrywki - (3); program rozrywkowy 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W krzyżackiej kuchni - (N); magazyn kulinarny 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (43) - Obrzęd żaby - (N); cykl reportaży 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny 19:55 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial komediowy TVP 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (41) 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (48) - z NEO - NÓWKĄ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 4; reality show 23:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.III - (29); program rozrywkowy 00:40 Koło fortuny - odc 384 ed. 6; teleturniej 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (1). All Inclusive - (N); program rozrywkowy 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (2). Miss turnusu - (N); program rozrywkowy 03:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin (3). Na letnisko czy do wód - (N); program rozrywkowy 04:10 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Natalia Kukulska; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:35 Zakończenie dnia Metro 6:00 Wanda i Zielony Ludek (12/52) - serial animowany 6:15 Wanda i Zielony Ludek (13/52) - serial animowany 6:30 Wanda i Zielony Ludek (14/52) - serial animowany 6:45 Wanda i Zielony Ludek (15/52) - serial animowany 7:00 Wanda i Zielony Ludek (16/52) - serial animowany 7:15 Angry Birds (55/60) - serial animowany 7:25 Top of the Top Festival - Sopot 2018 (13/15) - cykl felietonów 8:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Trzech na jednego (316) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:05 Detektywi: Nie chcę (790) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:35 Detektywi (791) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:05 Kot z piekła rodem (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Uliczne laboratorium (5/10) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Jak powstało dzisiaj: Harley jedzie środkiem drogi (12) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (419) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:00 Magda M. 2 (5) - serial obyczajowy 14:00 Magda M. 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 15:00 Detektywi: Profesor (792) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Detektywi (793) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16:00 Morderstwo na bagnach (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Pogromcy mitów (4/12) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Metro 18 - program informacyjny 18:10 Ekstremalne wypadki (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Celnicy na straży Europy (1/20) - serial dokumentalny 19:10 Celnicy na straży Europy (2/20) - serial dokumentalny 19:40 NASA - archiwum tajemnic (5/8) - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Ostatni władca wiatru - film przygodowy, USA 2010 22:50 Czarownik i biały wąż - film fantasy, Hongkong/Chiny 2011 0:50 Zbrodnie z pierwszych stron gazet: Co się stało z małą Lisą? (2/11) - serial dokumentalny 1:50 Eksperyment. Wersja 2.0. (4/10) - serial dokumentalny 2:50 PytANIA: Aktorką być (17/23) - magazyn filmowy 3:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Boatmaster, cz. 2 (7/30) - magazyn wędkarski 3:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby: Klenie z małej rzeczki, cz. 1 (8/30) - magazyn wędkarski 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2: Methodowe strategie 2 (7/25) - magazyn wędkarski 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2: Opowieści z zielonej wyspy 1 (8/25) - magazyn wędkarski 5:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (415) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Zoom TV 6:00 Kalejdoskop Polski (4) - program informacyjny 6:25 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 7:25 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (4) 7:55 Zoom na pogodę - program informacyjny 8:55 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 9:40 Obywatel Kuźniar Extra: Wojciech Malajkat i Szymon Radzimierski (3) - program informacyjny 10:35 Na drogach (27) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:50 Świetny przepis (21) - magazyn kulinarny 11:00 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 11:15 Zwierzaki w amoku (10) - serial dokumentalny 12:10 Mój wymarzony dom: kupno, sprzedaż 2 (8) - magazyn poradnikowy 13:05 Szeptunka 3 (29) - serial obyczajowy 13:40 Szeptunka 5: Tatuś (17) - serial obyczajowy 14:15 Szeptunka 5: Pocałunek w świetle księżyca (18) - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Sprytny sposób na... (1) - magazyn poradnikowy 14:55 Mój koszmarny związek 4 (15) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Co ludzie powiedzą: Wypad za miasto (3) - serial komediowy 16:25 Co ludzie powiedzą: Narzeczona tatusia (4) - serial komediowy 17:05 Szeptunka 3 (30) - serial obyczajowy 17:35 Szeptunka 5: Na uwięzi (19) - serial obyczajowy 18:15 Szeptunka 5: Za ciemną zasłoną (20) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wiedźmy 4: Sen babci (19) - serial obyczajowy 19:25 Wiedźmy 4: Duch nieznajomej (20) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Cała prawda 2: Ostatnie dni George'a Michaela (6) - serial dokumentalny 20:55 Cała prawda: Ostatnie dni Whitney Houston (4) - serial dokumentalny 21:50 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2: Kabaret Łowcy.B, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju (15) program rozrywkowy 22:50 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Ciach (9) - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Hity polskiego kabaretu 2: Kabaret Młodych Panów, Ireneusz Krosny, Kabaret Ciach (3) - program rozrywkowy 0:35 Urodzeni, by zabijać 3: Dennis Nilsen (5) - serial dokumentalny 1:40 Urodzeni, by zabijać 3: David Berkowitz (6) - serial dokumentalny 2:45 TV Okazje - magazyn reklamowy 3:00 Świetny przepis (21) - magazyn kulinarny 3:15 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów (4) 3:45 Paulina Młynarska - Lustro: Małgorzata Pieczyńska (6) - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Obywatel Kuźniar Extra: Jarosław Gugała, Renata Dancewicz, Grzegorz Turnau (7) - program informacyjny 4:55 Widziane z Polski - Niezwykłe historie (1) - program informacyjny 5:25 Szeptunka 3 (30) - serial obyczajowy Nowa TV 6:00 Małolaty: Chcę być z Tobą (7) - serial paradokumentalny 6:55 Pod lupą: Tunel aerodynamiczny, fabryka chipsów, animacja filmowa (4) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 7:25 Pielęgniarki (43) - serial paradokumentalny 8:30 Obraz dnia (123) - program informacyjny 9:20 Przeprowadzka z miasta (4) - reality show 10:20 Łowcy małych domów: Pewnego razu w małym domu (2) - program rozrywkowy 10:40 Robota na weekend: Pokój Iwony (4) - program rozrywkowy 11:15 Małolaty: Chcę być z Tobą (7) - serial paradokumentalny 12:10 Poszukiwacze fortuny (6) - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Fabryka jedzenia: Tabletka musująca, czekoladki, orzechowy mix w czekoldzie, pikle (12) - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Fabryka jedzenia: Jeżyki, starożytna zupa, wielkie lizaki (13) - serial dokumentalny 14:10 Znaki losu: Samotny ojciec (6) - serial fabularny 14:40 Znaki losu: Niedoszła narzeczona (7) - serial fabularny 15:15 Małolaty: Nie jesteś moim synem (8) - serial paradokumentalny 16:15 Premiera: Gwiazdy lombardu (19) - reality show 16:40 Premiera: Gwiazdy lombardu (20) - reality show 17:00 Premiera: Pielęgniarki (44) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Robota na weekend (4) - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Premiera: Fix This Yard (4) - reality show 19:00 Kabaretowa Dynastia (12) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Transporter (11) - serial sensacyjny 21:00 Na fali - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 23:35 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret K2 z gościnnym udziałem Kabaretu Czesuaf (2) - program rozrywkowy 0:35 Niesamowite zagadki medyczne (2) - serial dokumentalny 1:35 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Warsztaty literackie (13) - serial paradokumentalny 2:35 Starożytni kosmici 3: Kosmici i stworzenie człowieka (12) - serial dokumentalny 3:30 Kabaretowa Dynastia (1) - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Profil: Panika (2) - serial kryminalny 5:00 Pod lupą (4) - magazyn popularnonaukowy 5:35 Pod lupą (10) - magazyn popularnonaukowy WP 5:00 Megafabryki 2: Bentley (16) - serial dokumentalny 6:00 Premiera: WP Raport (97) - program informacyjny 6:20 Premiera: Tłit (72) - program publicystyczny 6:45 Sześć sióstr (68) - serial obyczajowy 7:55 B&B Słowa i słówka (26) - serial obyczajowy 8:55 Ucho Prezesa: Dobry Donald (16) - serial komediowy 9:20 Ucho Prezesa 2: Twarze, maski, mordy (1) - serial komediowy 9:45 Ucho Prezesa 2: Beż żadnego trybu (2) - serial komediowy 10:05 Po urodę do raju (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Królowie kiczu (3) - reality show 12:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 3 (12) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 3 (16) - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie 3 (7) - reality show 15:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie 2 (5) - reality show 16:00 Premiera: Mały dom, wielkie możliwości (21) - reality show 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Formacja Chatelet (5) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Kabaret Łowcy.B (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Ucho Prezesa 2: Gniazdo bocianie (9) - serial komediowy 19:25 Ucho Prezesa 2: Kto kogo? (10) - serial komediowy 19:45 Ucho Prezesa 2: Kilof czy stetoskop? (11) - serial komediowy 20:00 Potwory z przedmieścia - film dokumentalny 21:00 Odrażające z natury - film dokumentalny, USA 2010 22:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Kabaret Jurki (3) - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 7: Sławomir/ Czesuaf (1) - program rozrywkowy 23:55 Upadek (6) - serial kryminalny 1:55 Seksu historia współczesna: Nowe normy (4) - serial dokumentalny 2:55 Mój koszmarny tatuaż 3 (15) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 Connected - połączeni (19) - reality show Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke - program muzyczny 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! - program muzyczny 11:00 80's Power - program muzyczny 12:00 Power mix - program muzyczny 14:00 90's Power - program muzyczny 15:00 Disco klasyka - program muzyczny 16:00 Power mix - program muzyczny 18:00 Extra klasyka - program muzyczny 20:00 100% Power - program muzyczny 0:00 Moc na noc - program muzyczny Nuta TV 6:00 Śpiewaj z NUTA.TV! - program muzyczny 7:00 NUTA na dzień dobry - program muzyczny 8:00 Nakrętka - program muzyczny 11:00 Top2010+ - program muzyczny 12:00 Muzyczna potyczka - program muzyczny 13:00 Hit NUTA - program muzyczny 18:00 Miasto hitów - program muzyczny 20:00 Imprezowa NUTA - program muzyczny 0:00 Polska NUTA - program muzyczny TVR 5:30 Dzika kuchnia - serial dokumentalny 6:00 Tylko podróże - magazyn przyrodniczy 6:30 Przepis na ogród - magazyn przyrodniczy 6:40 Rybalizacja - magazyn wędkarski 7:10 Niesamowite wędkarstwo - magazyn wędkarski 7:40 W siodle - śladami Dicka Kinga - magazyn 8:40 Magiczne zakątki - magazyn 9:35 Strzeleckie ABC - magazyn sportowy 9:55 Pobudka dla maluchów - program dla dzieci 10:00 Teletubisie - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Bob Budowniczy - serial animowany 10:45 Johnny Test - serial animowany 11:15 Załoga Dino - serial animowany 11:40 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - serial animowany 12:10 Małgosia i buciki - serial animowany 12:35 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 13:00 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany 13:25 Inspektor Gadżet - serial animowany 13:55 Gerald McBoing-Boing - serial animowany 14:20 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany 14:50 Strażak Sam - serial animowany 15:00 Smaki Afryki - magazyn kulinarny 15:35 Mała Italia - magazyn 16:30 Tylko podróże - magazyn przyrodniczy 17:00 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:40 Vademecum przetrwania - magazyn 18:15 Dzika kuchnia - serial dokumentalny 18:45 Celnicy - serial dokumentalny 19:15 Wędkarskie wyprawy - magazyn wędkarski 19:40 Kolekcjonerska Pasja - serial dokumentalny 20:50 Cudowna Planeta - serial dokumentalny 21:40 Z adrenaliną na etacie - magazyn 22:40 Niesamowite wędkarstwo - magazyn wędkarski 23:10 Smaki Afryki - magazyn kulinarny 23:40 Projekt Zambezi - magazyn 0:15 Strefa muzyki - program muzyczny TV Polonia 06:10 Korona królów - odc 87 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:40 Korona królów - odc 88 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 07:10 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 59; reportaż 07:35 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 4 Woliński Park Narodowy; serial animowany 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Polonia 24 11:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 12:25 Wiadomości 12:40 Historia jednego obrazu - /19/ Osaczony - Alfred Wierusz - Kowalski; felieton 12:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2003 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 16/16 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - (N); serial komediowy TVP 16:25 Wschód; magazyn 16:55 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 4 Woliński Park Narodowy; serial animowany 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /20/ Zawieszenie dzwonu Zygmunta - Jan Matejko; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 11. Festiwal Serca Bicie Pamięci Andrzeja Zauchy (2019); relacja 18:45 Spis treści - Maria Czapska; felieton 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2003 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Powroty - /1/; magazyn 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 - Czarny Bill; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Pitbull - odc. 2 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:55 W rytmie disco - /2/ Wojciech Gąsowski; magazyn muzyczny 23:10 Focus on Poland - (129) 23:30 Ekspres Lodowcowy; reportaż 24:00 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /119/; magazyn 00:30 Baron24 - odc. 4 - Nocna zmiana - (N); serial komediowy TVP 01:00 Wschód; magazyn 01:25 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 4 Woliński Park Narodowy; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 9 - Czarny Bill; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 2 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 03:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /20/ Zawieszenie dzwonu Zygmunta - Jan Matejko; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2003 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:10 W rytmie disco - /2/ Wojciech Gąsowski; magazyn muzyczny 05:25 Zrób to ze smakiem 05:50 Spis treści - Maria Czapska; felieton 05:55 Focus on Poland - (129) TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3249 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 19 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 117 "Powrót do szkoły" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 115 (seria IX, odc. 11) - Brzytwa dla tonącego - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 80 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Adrenalina - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 10:40 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Absurdy; felieton 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 66 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 66) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 139 "Stop" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 140 "Dla ciebie, mamo" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1428 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 517 - Zakazana miłość; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 119 (seria X, odc. 2) - Partyzancka dola - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 120 (seria X, odc. 3) - Próba ognia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Hiszpania (195) - Almeria; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży. Hiszpania (196) - Murcia; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 165 (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 5) - Piotruś Pan - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 116 (seria IX, odc. 12) - Grzechy miłości - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 118 "Walentynki" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 119 "Komunia" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia łowicka w Bednarach - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 252 "Kalejdoskop" sezon 13 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 22:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 253 "Uroczy poranek" sezon 14 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Doktor Foster s.I - odc. 4 (Doctor Foster) - (N); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 23:45 Słowo na A - odc 4 (The A Word) - (N); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 01:00 Boska Florence (Florence Foster Jenkins) 105'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2016) 03:00 Pitbull - odc. 18 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 12/75 - Laska; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 Na sygnale - odc. 95 "Dzień wolny" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:50 Na sygnale - odc. 96 "Gra pozorów" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:25 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7 - Rademenes - (N) 46'; serial TVP 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1084; serial TVP 09:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - (N); serial TVP 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - (N); serial TVP 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 125 "Pasje" - (N); serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 96 (seria VIII, odc. 5) - Obywatelskie obowiązki - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 97 (seria VIII, odc. 6) - Nowatorska terapia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 239 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - Hipisi - (N) (AD) 46'; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 240 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 2) - Bezpieczna odległość - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 96 "Gra pozorów" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 98 (seria VIII, odc. 7) - Zbrodnia to niesłychana, pani zabija pana - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 99 (seria VIII, odc. 8) - Los pogorzelca - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 126 "Rodzinna manipulacja" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 241 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 3) - Remont - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.III - odc. 37 (Ojciec Mateusz III odc. 7) - Zlecenie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:15 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 101 (seria VIII, odc. 10) - Grecy i Bułgarzy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 242 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 4) - Filmowcy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 8/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Oficer - odc. 2/13 - Ludzie z miasta - (N); serial TVP 02:00 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji - (N); serial TVP 03:00 Siedem życzeń - odc. 1/7 - Rademenes - (N) 46'; serial TVP 03:55 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1084; serial TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 05:25 Zakończenie dnia Super RTL 05.45 Der kleine Tiger Daniel 05.55 Die Oktonauten 06.05 Die Oktonauten 06.25 Ranger Rob 06.45 Peppa Pig 06.55 Paw Patrol - Helfer auf vier Pfoten 07.25 Caillou 07.45 Peppa Pig 08.05 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 08.30 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 09.00 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 09.25 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 09.45 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 10.10 Barbie - Traumvilla-Abenteuer 10.40 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 11.10 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 11.35 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 12.05 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 12.25 AlVINNN und die Chipmunks 12.45 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 13.15 5 Freunde - Fur alle Falle 13.45 Angelo 14.10 Inspector Gadget 14.40 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 15.00 Dragons - Die Wachter von Berk 15.25 Bugs Bunny und Looney Tunes 15.50 Hotel Transsilvaniem - Die Serie 16.15 Zak Storm - Super Pirat 16.45 King Julien 17.15 Scooby Doo 17.40 Inspector Gadget 18.10 ALVINNN und die Chipmunks 18.40 Woozle Goozle Papier und Salz 19.10 Bugs Bunny und Looney Tunes 19.40 Angelo 20.15 CSI Miami 21.05 CSI Miami 22.05 CSI Miami 22.55 CSI Miami 23.50 30 Rock 00.15 Infomercials Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Polsat z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Stopklatka TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fokus TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Metro z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zoom TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nowa TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WP z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Power TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nuta TV z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVR z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2019 roku